Thunder Bolt
by Primus2247
Summary: The detecter of Bolt and Producer of Thunder wants to make a movie with both dogs and there human counterparts. Can bolt and Thunder get along, how will the acting be know Bolt knows he isn't a real super dog. Who is Thunder?
1. Chapter 1

"Thunder, thunder!" The shouts of the crowd didn't even make her flinch. She stood on her four paws and posed showing off the white bolt painted on her side. Her shades flying off her muzzle into the crowd before making a stern and brace facial expression, the fans screamed and cheered, flashes were everywhere. And she could see out of the corner of her eye people fighting for her sunglasses she threw. A line started for form, she sat down now washing one of her paws. She barked happily and waited patiently. And ink pad sat next to her paws and soon the line was moving. She stamped away at pictures and magazines with her face on it. Her fans cuddled her and snapped picture after picture, and she just smiled and stayed calm throughout the whole thing. Than the people started to slow, the pictures stopped and the fans died down. She nosed her handler for another pair of her sunglasses. As they were placed on her head she started walking towards the exit of the building. She stayed by her handlers side never needing a leash to keep her close. She hopped into the van and into her bed before they headed off.

" Back from the adoring fans..?" A black cat spoke up, still resting in his bed on the tour bus couch.

" Yup, pretty energetic today." Skye replied as she scratched her neck with her back paw, her head raising up slightly enjoying the nice itch. " I'm ready to go home...big comfy bed, beef dog food, all my chew toys." Her voice was soft and tired as she laid her head down on her bed getting comfortable.

" Agreed, although I want cat food." The black cat chuckled as he washed himself.

" Goodnight…" Skye's voice trailed off as she dozed off into her dreams.

* * *

The slam of a door made her jump awake startled by the commotion. But she relaxed seeing the producer come in. Her tail wagged as she let out a few small barks.

"Yes, yes Skye, i know i'm here, how was your tour girl." The man said bringing a treat down to Skye having her take it and hoped on the the tour bus couch. The man sat down beside her petting her softly. Another man entered the bus smiling like crazy.

" Mr. Handson, you wouldn't believe it." He paused waiting for him to ask.

" Spit it out Jeff, i'm not interested in guessing games." He said with an aggressive tone.

" They said yes, we are making the movie, but we have to pay more than you wanted to hire them." The man jumped off the couch in excitement.

"Yes! William Handson presents, Thunder Bolt!" Skye's head turned slightly when she heard thunder.

"Cat!" She whispered loud enough to walk the sleeping cat." Who's this...Bolt?"

The cat stirred awake, yawning and stretching his paws out. "Um...an old dog who used to work here.?"

Skye sat for a moment thinking about it. "Thanks for your help."

The cat sighed and laid himself back down. "No problem.." He dozed off again.

Suddenly there was a click on Skye's collar, a leash was connected to it. She looked to it surprised glancing to her owner then back to the leash. Her first reaction was to bite the leash, pulling and tugging.

"I'm sorry girl, but we are going to meet one of our costars, and we need to make sure you're both friendly with each other." William said to Skye as he dragged her out of the bus. She pulled reluctantly and held back with her strength, but her owner was persistent. She pinned her ears back and sighed being tugged along to the building.

"Here girl." William set a pair of sunglasses on her head. "I know you love them."

He was right, it got her more attention from the fans, so why not wear them. She scampered over to the room he was leading her to. There stood two women, one smaller than the other. And out of the conner of her eye she saw a white thing. She tilted her head to see more and froze. The dog looked exactly like her, but all white, with a black bolt on his side. She glanced at her side and saw her white bolt. Maybe she looked exactly like him…. She brushed her sunglasses down just a tad to get a better look. Seeing him in the real light. The second he noticed she was looking she pushed the glasses back up and looked away. She completely ignored the humans and there talking, her eyes were locked on Bolt. There was a quick tug on her leash, but she ignored giving a small and sharp growl. Her ears pinned back and her teeth bared slightly.

"Skye!" William voice in suprise. "I swear she had never done that to another dog, maybe we should go for a walk or the dog park? Maybe they can get more acquainted?" Bolt looked to Skye with a surprised look as well. He opened his mouth in protest to her agresstion, but she quickly interrupted.

" Don't speak to me!" Skye snapped to him, turning and heading for the door, her tail help up high and head high, this was her turf. Bolt looked confused, but rolled his eyes and followed being lead by Penny.

Penny spoke up. " I herd that in Thunder, she has a human named Joshua, is...he here?" Her face was flushed a little. William took notice and smirked softly, his voice was calm and polite." Yes penny, and you would even be working with him on set for Thunder Bolt. Bolt trotted up beside Skye and looked to her. "So on the big box at home they call you Thunder, but I herd the man call you Skye? Is that your name." He gave a small friendly and nervous smile towards her. She turned sharply and got in his face, she hated that she was a bit shorter than him.

" If you must know it's called a call name, and apparently you weren't important enough to have one, or not smart enough to distinguish one name from another." Her tone was rude and filled with disgust. Bolt stopped in his tracks and looked puzzled to her, he blinked a few times trying to figure out why he didn't get a call name. He opened his mouth again to explain, but Skye had already turned around and was off further than him. " What have I done to her?" He shook his head and began walking again catching up to penny's side.

Author's notes:

Chapter two will be out in a little while. Hope you enjoy, this will be a fun project. :) please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk had been a long one through the town. Skye and bolt had been almost silent. Skye close to her owner and Bolt by Penny's side. The adults talked and babbled on. Penny chiming in on occasion. From what skye could hear it was all about the movie, how many hours they would work and that kind of stuff. As they reached the dog park skyes mood shifted. A smile was plastered on her face, with a minor smirk. She popped her shades up cover her eyes and glanced at the fences. This was the Hollywood dog park. Dog actors from all around came here to let off the steam on work. Marmaduke, Marlee, Max, even the multiple Beethoven Acters have been here. As they walked into the dog park and she was let off the leash she bolted out of there. She headed straight for a rather large Doberman in the middle of the park. His red shades flared in the sun. A toothy grin on his lips as she walked over.

"Luther Luther." She skidded in the grass almost sliding into him.

"Easy kiddo! What's the deal?" Luther spoke up friendly and chipper as usual, taking a step back from Skye's rampage.

Skye looked up to him and sighed softly." It's happening to me." She glanced over to Bolt.

Luther glanced over and sighed, he moved close to her side." Listen, they wouldn't replace you, you are the biggest hit right now. Everyone loves the thundera!" He smiled and pawed her shoulder. "Here I will skop out your "competition" and see what's going on." He stood with his head up high and smile gone in a flash. With his big bulky look and German in his family he looked like a badass. His eyes narrowed to Bolt who seemed to be minding his own laying by penny who was on a bench chatting. Luther walked up the the people sniffing and being friendly, getting a few pets before stopping by Bolt.

"So new guy, how you been?" His tone was inviting and cold all at once.

Bolt glanced up unsure of what to think of this stranger towering over him. "I've been alright." You could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"That's good." Luther flashed him a smile. "Herd you might be working with the one and only Thunder…"

Bolt sighed and rolled his eyes."Yeah...she isn't as nice as I thought."

Luther glared slightly. "I wouldn't be ither if I thought I was getting replaced.." his tone was back to a threatening manner.

Bolts ears perked up slightly and he raised his head." Replaced, no no, I herd I was only coming in for a movie, I mean if they goes well I wouldn't mind doing a tv show again, but with her, not against her." He glanced over to Skye who was far away distracted.

Luther let out a soft sigh in relief. "Well I hope the partnership works out. Maybe you should go talk with her."

Bolt snorted."Like she would ever want me to talk with her.."

Luther chuckled as he looked over watching Skye, his tone calm and almost a hint of yearning. "She's a tough one, won't let many get to close. But I think you too will work just fine."

* * *

Skye and Bolt didn't talk much during the time at the park, they had hardly gone near each other. Skye's adoring fans and friends took most of her time away and she was grateful. But she was soon pulled away on the leash, walking yet again next to her soon to be replacement.

It was Bolt how broke the ice, speaking up at last." You know after this I might not go back in ever, I mean old dogs can learn new tricks...I'm a better how pet anyway."

Skye looked over at him, raising a brawl. "Is that so..?"

" yeah I mean I love the long walks I get, fresh air, back yard to run in. I'm gonna miss it while working, and I don't want to be gone from it to long."

Skye nodded in return."Well that changes very little things between us…" Her tone was back to snarky. " We can talk, but we are nothing more than Coworkers...I prefer to work alone."

Bolt smiled softly."You sound a lot like your TV character. And a lot like I when I was…"

Skye froze in her tracks, and just stood there looking at him as he winked and trotted along. She knew she had taken her job to heart, but he had no clue the real truth. She looked at him and moved when she was tugged along by William.

* * *

"Remember , 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning for our first shoot, and photo shoot as well!" shouted to them as they got into there car. Skye still lost looking at Bolt. Hatred and trust both filled her body and mind and kept her at a confused even state.

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next we will find out a bit of Skyes secret, and the story will be mostly centered around Bolt and Skye, Maybe penny and Joshua.


End file.
